Two is Better Than One
by shawtie
Summary: Oneshot of Total and Akila's wedding. Max and Fang share a dance. FAX!


**A/N: So this is just a one-shot of Max and Fang at Total/Akila's wedding… JP had better put the wedding in book 6, or I'll be so angry.**

**Disclaimer: As soon as I get my name changed to James Patterson, I'll be changing this disclaimer, but for now, none of this is mine.**

"God!" Nudge shouted indignantly as the Mickey Mouse Parade song came on. "Who's in charge of the _music?" _She marched off to the DJ's booth.

"Let me guess," Iggy said. "Nudge is over there terrorizing some poor four-year-old girl into giving up control of the playlist."

"Actually, you're not far off, Ig. It's a forty-year-old man." I observed how scared the poor guy looked. I couldn't blame him. He probably wasn't even paid.

It was a small wedding, pretty much only the flock and some of my mom's co-workers from CSM with their children. There was actually a few other kids our age.

True to his word, Total had stuffed me into a dress for my role as maid of honor. Not only that, but I was wearing make-up. Make-up! How impractical. What if we had to leave really quick and the mascara ran in my eyes, blinding me?

I turned to Angel, intending to voice my concerns to her, but was startled into silence by the sudden appearance of a boy a little older than me.

"Hi," he said, smiling a little nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me. I'm Troy."

As if on cue, the music changed from obnoxious animal sounds to "Two is Better Than One" by Boys like Girls. I looked towards the booth at Nudge, who was bobbing her head and sending me a thumbs-up signal.

Recognizing the content and tempo of the song, Troy's hormone-driven smile widened. I really didn't want to dance. Like, I'd rather wear the mascara. He extended his hand to me. I was about to tell him just how much my feet were suddenly _killing _me, when I heard a stiff voice say, "Sorry, she's already got a dance partner." Fang appeared behind his shoulder from where he had been getting root beers for himself and the other guys. He had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh," Troy said, quickly taking back his hand. "Well, okay. I'll see you later, Max." He hurried back to his friends at a table not far off.

"Thanks," I told Fang, relieved. No dancing for me.

"Anytime," he said, carefully setting the root beers down on the table and then grabbing my hand. "Let's go."

"What?" I asped, when I realized he was pulling me to the dance floor. "I said thanks because you helped me _escape _dancing, and now I'm gonna go do it for _fun?"_

"Well, why not?" he said rhetorically. I opened my mouth to reply hotly _why not, _but he went on. "You look beautiful, by the way," he told me seriously, and before I knew it he had taken my hands and put them around his neck before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me right up against him.

I looked around, worried who was watching. My mom was dancing with some guy from her work, and there were a few others coupled up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Total and Akila running in some kind of circle thingie as their version of dancing before Fang pulled my face back to his.

Our eyes locked, and didn't let go. His hand smoothed across my cheek and hair once, before returning to my lower back.

_So maybe it's true_

_I can't live without you_

I thought back to the day on the beach. Fang's arms tightened, as if he were remembering that day, too. That day when my subconscious had realized how much I needed him.

He leaned his forehead against mine but kept his eyes wide.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

There was a smirk on his face, and I knew he was thinking of the second line. I really wasn't sarcastic _that _often, though. He grinned wider, probably knowing what I was thinking.

Seeing his killer smile, my breath caught in my throat. He's been smiling a lot more lately. I dared to hope I had something to do with that.

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

So much time… yeah, right. Either of us could die at anytime, be it from expiration dates, Mr. Chu, or mascara. We had anything but time.

I had already wasted time that we could have had together. I was responsible for our previous misery, those long gaps of time after he kissed me and I ran. How much time of ours _had _I wasted?

Fang leaned down to whisper in my ear, "It's okay, Max. We're together now, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world." He kissed me gently on my cheek and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He knew me way too well.

_But I'll figure it out_

And I had, finally. After him trying to show me so many times, I had finally realized we belonged together. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, and in response he dropped a kiss on the top of my head.

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

"Max, I need to tell you something," Fang muttered, as the song ended but we remained wrapped in each others' arms.

"What is it?" I murmured.

He lifted my head from his shoulder and his gaze burned into mine, passionately, defiantly, determinedly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said immediately, solemnly.

He blinked. "You…do?"

"Of course," I said, confused. Then I brightened. "_And _I said it first. Remember when I was on the Valium?"

He was still staring at me in amazement. "I was so sure you would run from me again," he said quietly. "But I needed to say it, anyway."

"I liked hearing it," I said, closing my eyes again. Then his lips found mine, and I was in heaven, being with the person in the world I loved the most and who loved me back.

**A/N: Aw! Sorry I just had this idea and had to write it down… review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
